un baiser papillon
by Kiria01
Summary: Les pensées croisées de Maria et Max à la fin de la première saison ...


_Max :_ Liz est partie hier, sans me dire au revoir. Les deux prochaines mois vont être un enfer, puisque celle que j'aime plus que ma vie sera loin de moi. Cette histoire de destinée, le lien qui existe entre Tess et moi, tout cela a fait souffrir Liz. Je revois encore son regard à la sortie de la grotte aux incubateurs, je ressens encore le désespoir qui transparaissait de ses yeux. J'aurai du la retenir, l'empêcher de fuir, de me fuir ...

_Maria :_ Il ne me regarde même plus. Depuis la mort de Pierce à l'UFO Center, il ne veut plus que je l'approche, c'est à peine s'il répond lorsque je lui parle. Il n'y a plus de place pour moi à Michael, il a décidé de m'en interdire l'entrée. Comment a t'on pu être si proche et se retrouver en quelques secondes comme deux étrangers ?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Max :_ Je suis allé voir Maria au CrashDown ce soir, j'ai attendu la fermeture pour pouvoir lui parler. Je sais que Liz lui téléphone régulièrement mais lorsque je tente d'obtenir des nouvelles, elle se contente d'hocher la tête en m'indiquant qu'elle va bien. Je suis désespéré. Liz, comment peux tu me laisser dans cette incertitude, dans ce manque de toi ?

_Maria :_ Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, Max, lorsque je lis toute cette souffrance dans tes yeux, mais elle est ma meilleure amie et je me doit de tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite : Ne rien te révéler de la peine qu'elle ressent, celle qu'elle a eu de partir loin pour tenter, grâce à la distance physique, de t'éloigner de ses pensées. Comment pourrai je t'avouer qu'elle pleure à chacune de nos conversations, que tu restes la blessure à vif de son coeur ? Max, je sais ta douleur, celle que je vois dans ton regard est la même que celle de mon coeur.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Max :_ Ce soir, au CrashDown, Michael est passé à côté de toi, sans un mot, sans un geste, sans même un regard. J'ai vu le voile qui a soudain recouvert tes yeux, et ton pas rapide vers l'arrière salle. Je suis allée te rejoindre, tu sanglotais sans bruit, recroquevillée sur le canapé. Tu m'as paru soudain si fragile, bien loin de l'image de la fille écervelée pour qui les autres te prennent. Maria, je comprend pourquoi tu es et restes la meilleure amie de Liz depuis toutes ces années : vous avez cette même sensibilité à fleur de peau et cette capacité à aimer au delà de toute limite. Je me suis assis à côté de toi et j'ai entouré tes épaules de mon bras.

_Maria :_ Pourquoi me faire cela SpaceBoy, tu sais que je t'aime et que tu as bouleversé ma vie en y rentrant ? Tout vaut mieux que cette indifférence, je préfère cent fois la violence d'une dispute et nos cris qui résonnent. Mais là, tu as même éteint la passion, cette passion dévorante qui existait entre nous. Heureusement que Max était là, sans un mot, il m'a pris dans ses bras et j'ai longtemps pleuré blottie contre lui. Dans mon univers qui s'écroule, je le découvre comme un soutien auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Max :_ La discussion avec Michael a été houleuse cette après midi : je lui est reproché son attitude envers Maria et le ton est rapidement monté. De toute évidence, j'ai du touché la corde sensible chez lui car il combat ses sentiments qu'il considère comme un signe de faiblesse pour le rôle de« grand guerrier inter galactique » dont il se croit investi. Il m'a reproché mon attachement à toi, mon ange, il m'a affirmé qu'il m'empêcher de réaliser mon destin. Pourquoi ne comprend il pas que tu es mon présent, mon passé et mon avenir ?

_Maria :_ Tu as beau être ma meilleure amie, tu te trompes, rien n'est écrit d'avance. Chacun dispose des cartes pour construire sa vie. Je te vois déjà sourire et me dire d'arrêter d'aller consulter ma cartomancienne. Il n'empêche, quand je t'ai évoqué Max au téléphone, le blanc qui a suivi est plus éloquent que tous les discours que tu as pu me tenir ensuite. Liz, tu l'aimes plus que tout, pourquoi le nier ?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Max :_ Tu as encore fait très fort Guerin. A croire que tout ce que je peux te dire entre par une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre. Ce soir au CrashDown, tu as été au sommet de ton art, c'est à me demander comment je peux te considérer comme un ami, et même un frère, quand tu te conduit comme un salaud. Pourquoi vouloir la blesser à ce point là ? Es tu sur de désirer à ce point qu'elle te déteste ? Je sais que tu tiens à elle beaucoup plus que tu n'as jamais voulu le montrer, quelquefois alors que tu penses que personne ne te regarde, tu poses sur elle des yeux si pleins de tendresse que nul doute n'est possible. Veux tu vraiment qu'elle s'éloigne de toi pour toujours ?

_Maria :_ J'ai à peine frôlé Michael, ma peau n'a fait qu'effleurer son bras. Quand ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, tellement durs, et qu'il m'a murmuré, les dents serrés « Tu vas finir par me lâcher ou quoi ? », j'ai cru que mon coeur s'arrêtait. Cette fois, je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes, et c'est là, au milieu du CrashDown, que j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Tu as tout de suite été prêt de moi, Max, tu m'as rattrapé alors que j'allais m'effondrer. Doucement, tu m'as conduit dans l'arrière salle, et m'a aidé à m'installer sur le canapé, ma vision était totalement troublée, mon corps tressaillait de toute cette douleur qui m'avait envahie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire cela, sans doute de te sentir si proche, mais lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai effleuré tes lèvres avec les miennes.

_Max :_ Maria, il va falloir que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi nous avons fait cela. Je dis nous, car je ne me sens pas exonéré de toute faute dans cette affaire. C'était un instant hors du temps, et pourtant qui s'inscrivait parfaitement dans le présent. Peut être avions nous besoin d'exorciser notre douleur, et ce simple contact a été comme un électrochoc. Je suis en vie, et toi aussi, même s'ils ne sont pas là.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Maria :_ Les gens changent et les choses évoluent au rythme des jours qui passent, mon amour. J'ai parlé avec Max de cette soirée au CrashDown, et je sais maintenant où j'en suis. J'aime la vie, même sans toi. Bien sûr, tu me manques, mais je l'ai compris lors de notre discussion avec Max : le temps n'efface pas les sentiments profonds, ils resurgissent toujours, et les combattre ne sert à rien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé ton regard et j'ai su que tu me reviendrais. C'est écrit, c'est inéluctable.

_Max :_ Ma douce, je t'attends et je sens de nouveau en moi ta présence, cette douce chaleur qui m'envahit le coeur. Tu es le yin de mon yang, l'équilibre de ma vie. Il n'y a pas de mots qui puisse décrire ce que j'éprouve pour toi, le livre de notre avenir n'est pas figé, nous en écrirons ensemble les pages. Reviens vite, Liz, et sache que je suis là.

_Maria :_ Demain ne pourra être que plus beau. Je le lis dans le regard de Max, d'Isabel, d'Alex et même de Michael. Je sais que j'y arriverai, parce que j'ai traversé l'épreuve de cet été sans perdre l'espoir. Il restera gravé dans ma mémoire comme celui du baiser papillon.

**FIN **


End file.
